


Ikebukuro's Dragon, Rabbit and Owl

by umbreonblue



Category: Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Anime), Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Live Action TV)
Genre: Gen, street art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: A street artist attracts the attention of King, Kyouichi and Makoto.
Relationships: Ando Takashi | King & Majima Makoto & Kyouichi Ozaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Ikebukuro's Dragon, Rabbit and Owl

**Author's Note:**

> just a small thing.

A street artist attracts the attention of King, Kyouichi and Makoto.

"What 'cha drawing?"

"My interpretation of Ikebukuro."

"Heh~"

On the right side of the canvas was a gothic style red owl with red angel wings on each side of its eyes. While on the left side was, in a tattoo or spray-painted style, a grand purple dragon with its wings spread out wide, like it's taking flight. In the middle was a yellow cartoon style rabbit holding an apple.

"The Dragon's the G-Boys, and the Red Owl's the Red Angels."

"What about the Rabbit in the middle?"

The street artist points to, "Makoto."

"HUH?!"

"Pfftt..." They try not to laugh.

"It...suits you, at least..." Kyouichi says between giggles as Takashi chuckles.

Makoto gets red in the face, growling, "Stop laughing!"

They toss in a few bills into the hat.

"Thanks, guys!"

"You're welcome!" King and Kyouichi wave goodbye as does Makoto with a slight blush on his face.


End file.
